


A Damaged Angel

by Nathasha_18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathasha_18/pseuds/Nathasha_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn are the five badboys of Cheshire High, the four friends are in Grade 12, they love to bully kids, one kid in person, Louis Tomlinson, Louis is in Grade 9, he was shy, innocent, cute, adorable, intelligent and unbearably smart, it was one Friday afterschool assessment when the four older boys decided to take things a bit far…..</p><p>When one day the said four boys has football practice afterschool, and they see Louis alone trying to finish his work, the four boys always had contacts with people who they shouldn’t contact at all, on the same day, nobody saw the boys paying six men money, they just wanted to have some fun with Louis, just to scare the boy, not to destroy his life….. but obviously the six men had other plans for the innocent kid who was alone in the school after hours…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today it’s another stupid Thursday, which means it’s another stupid school day, goodness gracious!!! It’s my BIRTHDAY !!!! Happy Birthday To Me!, but why I hate school a tiny bit is because of Harry Styles and his freakin’ friends. Ok ok, now I’m going to forget about them and talk about my precious girlfriend, I miss Eleanor, just I miss her so much, now I really hope mum would not read this because I’m just 14 years of age and I’m not allowed to date anybody yet,

Ok got to go now, Mrs. Rose is going to kill me if I get late, see you in the evening!!!

 

 

Louis Tomlinson is just another little teenager who loves school. Some people might say that Louis was awkward and so, but the truth is the little guy of 14 is a really sweet, innocent, shy and really intelligent,

Louis was in Grade 9 with his two best friends Stan Lucas in grade 10 and Josh Devine who was in grade 10 as well, he was the favorite little student of every teacher, straight A’s but you see every good student has some sort of a bad luck in school, Louis Tomlinson had a problem too, and that was the famous school boy / footballer, just whatever you want to call him – Harry Edward Styles, if it was only him tormenting him he would just shrug it off, but his fate somehow hated him, Harry was assisted by Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. The four boys were the star football players of the school, they were 18, perfect at everything they do, Louis had no idea why they were bullying him, and he would love to find out,

 

Just as much as cute this teenager was, there was still a dark side of his life, and that was, Louis was an orphan, his mother, father and his four younger sisters died during a fire when he was just 8 years old, since that day Louis was adopted by his best friend Stan’s family and the little boy was used to call Stan’s parents as mum and dad and Stan was just like an older brother for Louis, he was so protective of his little brother and he loved to take care of him,

 

So today, it is another Thursday, and Louis was loving the morning, not because of school but also because it was also Louis’ 14th birthday, the little boy was so impatient to meet Stan and Josh, but he never knew that today was the day that would make a twist in his life forever…….

 

 

 

*At School*

 

“Morning Louis!!!”

“Good morning joshy!!!”

“Happy Birthday mate……….happy to see my little brother growing up so fast!!”

 

Louis was greeted by Stan at the school main gate with Josh and the two older boys wished Louis a Happy birthday just because they love seeing that shy smile on his face,

 

“Thanks Stan……”

 

The three friends walking into their class when suddenly a hand shot out and yanked Louis to an empty room causing in his glasses to fall making Louis’ vision go blurry, Louis was this close to scream but he quickly remembered who is was and gave up struggling, as soon as he was in the room he tried to clear his sight but all he saw was four blurry figures hovering above him, then one of them picked up his glasses and gently placed them in his eyes, blinking a few times Louis started to shiver when he actually saw the four smirking boys,

 

“Hi Louis,”

 

Harry said in a too much friendly tone which made Louis flinch because Harry being this polite was not a good thing at all, and when the younger boy didn’t respond a hand shot to grip his tiny wrist may be a little too tight,

 

“He said Hi to you Louis, be a good boy and greet him in the same way yes ?”

 

Zayn Malik, the worst of’em all, was gripping his little wrist cutting off his circulation,

 

“H-hi…”

“Now, that’s a good little boy, heard today was special for you? What was this the day your mummy and daddy died ? huh ?”

 

Louis felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, no one ever talked about his parents, it hurt his little heart to think that he was all alone in the world with no one to care for him, but his little thought train was interrupted when a hand tangled them in his hair and forced him to look up, without a delay tears fell from his eyes and before anything else could happen the door slammed open and Stan and Josh barged in……

 

“LOUIS!!!”

 

Louis quickly fought his way out of Harry’s and Zayn’s hard grip and ran towards Stan and hid behind him with tears falling down his face,

“awww, little orphan boy is scared aren’t you ?”

Chuckling Harry made to grab Louis’ arm once again but failed as Josh stood in front of him and batted his hand away,

 

“Harry please, let him be would you ? tell you what why don’t you pick on someone of your own age yeah ?”

“are you telling me what to do you little fag ?”

Harry growled at Josh and then turned his attention towards the violently shaking little boy hiding behind an angry Stan,

 

“Look guys, just please stop doing these things to Louis, he’s just 14 and you… you guys are 18, it’s just not fair, ”

 

Liam and Niall both looked embarrassed while Zayn scoffed, Harry just looked guilty is all, suddenly Zayn stepped forward…

 

“you three have one second to run out or else…..”

 

Once the words were out of Zayn’ mouth Stan and Josh grabbed Louis’ tiny hands and pulled him out, once outside Stan knelt down near Louis and put his hand on Louis’ tear stained cheek and engulfed him in a hug, where the little guy threw his arms around Stan,

 

“It’ll be Ok Lou, Why don’t you run along to class now, we’ll come to get you after school alright ?”

“urm…. N-no, don’t come today, ”

“Why not ?”

“i-I need to finish my project and hand it over to Mr. Smith before the end of the day, so I’m staying but don’t worry I’ll be home soon and oh Stan ?”

“yeah boo?”

“i….urm… I’m going to mum’s and dad’s grave today so…..”

“it’s ok Lou, we’ll be around”

 

While Stan and Josh were watching him, Louis quickly ran to his class and sat down thinking that everything would be alright now, but what we think doesn’t always work does they ?

 

 

*Liam, Niall, Zayn & Harry*

 

“Haz, I swear to god, if something goes wrong w-”

“Liam…….. don’t worry, I know these guys, they won’t do anything dangerous I just want to scare the little guy…”

“but Haz, Li’s right, if something goes wrong then ….. jezz I can’t even imagine what would happen…”

 

“Guys! Guys! Look there’s nothing to worry about, I know how to make this work,”

 

“whatever Harry but just make sure nothing goes wrong”

 

 

*After school*

 

Louis had a very good day at school, his teachers and friends wished him a Happy Birthday and he did work excellently in class too, and now he was sitting in his class trying to finish his project not aware of the little business going outside his class…..

 

 

*Outside the class*

 

“Look, just scare him alright ? nothing else”

“Mr.Styles, you know about us, obviously don’t have anything to do with such a little guy, just scare him, got it!”

“fine, here’s your money,”

 

They were in the ground standing with six big, muscular men and handing them money….. only those four boys knew what they were going to do,  
The men however wasn’t planning on doing anything big, once the four boys were gone for football practices the six men made their way to the class and knocked on the door,

 

Sitting inside, Louis was left confused, he stood up and made his way to the door and opened it but was instantly thrown back into the class and he heard the door slammed closed,

“Wh-what are you DOING!!!! I – mppphh mppphhh”

 

Louis was scared shitless, what was happening!!! When he tried to scream a huge hand clamped it on his mouth and he felt hands running in his body,

“oh fucking hell man! They never told that this little piece of sexy ass is this…….wow!”

“hehehe, true that mate, hey baby boy… looking so good… no wonder they wanted us to do this… hmmm”

 

Louis was shaking, not just shaking, he was shaking violently, he didn’t know what these men were talking about, he just wanted to finish his homework… then he felt himself been thrown to the ground just to be stripped off of his cloths,

One of the men was holding him down and his hand coving his mouth causing his cries to muffle, while the other five were touching him everywhere, the places where no one else has touched him before…

Suddenly he froze when he felt some one touching him in a very unwanted place…

 

“Whoa! Whoa! Matt!! MATT STOP!! ”

“ARGGGH!!! WHAT ?”

“what are you doing ?? We’re supposed to scare him off not to do…. This!”

“Oh! C’mon man!!! Look at this sexy little thing!!! I really wanna do this, I’ll take care of the consequences I promise! ”

“alright then!! Let’s take care of this little pumpkin then…..”

 

For once Louis knew he wasn’t going to see his mum’s and dad’s grave……….

 

 

*after Football practice*

 

“Hey Hazza, what do you think happened to Louis ?”

“Louis ? oh yes! He must be scared to death man!!!!”

 

The four boys were echoing with laughter unaware of anything that happened to Louis, once they made their way to the locker room, Niall and Liam rushed to take a shower when Niall spotted something red mixed with the water, he peeked a bit to see that the red liquid was coming from behind the shower, Niall being the curious self he is, walked to see something he never ever dreamt of seeing….

 

“holy shi- HARRY!!! HARRY!!! HARRY GET IN HERE!!! Shit shit shit shit shit!!”

“What the hell Ni ??? Wh- ”

“oh. My. God.!!!”

The four boys stood frozen watching the sight before them, it was Louis, the little, cute, innocent Louis they saw in the morning was now laying unconscious on the bathroom floor in a pool of blood and stark naked, watching the site before him, Harry instantly knew his plan had taken a wrong way, he immediately threw himself at the unconscious boy on the floor and cradled his head in his arms…

 

“Louis! Louis.. Louis c’mon love, open those pretty blue eyes of yours!”

“H-Harry, wh-what ar-are we gonna do ??? oh my god!!! Shit shit shit shit shit no no no!!! how can this be!!!”

“Li!! LIAM STOP!! STOP FUCKING FREAKING OUT AND CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! NOW!!”

 

Guilt was rushing in Harry’s blood, he never wanted this to happen, how can this be……. FUCK!!!!!

He didn’t realize he was crying until Zayn’s hand wiped his tears away and then suddenly a paramedic ripped the blood covered boy from Harry’s arms……

 

 

*At the hospital*

 

“Name ?”

“uh… Louis, Louis Tomlinson”

“age ?”

“four- fouteen”

“oh my! I’m so sorry for what happened sir!”

“yeah yeah…. ”

 

The paramedics had brought Louis to the hospital and the four guilty boys were waiting for Louis’ family to come…..

 

“YOU FUKCING BASTARD!!!”

 

Harry was yanked up by his collar and his face was collided against a huge fist, the doctors and nurses surrounded them and separated the two men to find it was Stan who threw a punch at him….

Stan was angry, hot tears streaming down his face, Josh’s hand was on Stan’s shoulder comforting him and Stan was taken away from Harry,

 

“Stan, Stan, calm down! Shhh, ”

Right when he was about the yell at Josh a doctor came and stood in front of them, 

“Mr.Stanly ? Louis lost a lot of blood and he is in a massive shock, we can’t tell anything right now, ”

 

Harry heard what the doctor said, and he knew only one thing,

 

14 year old Louis William Tomlinson was raped because of him…..

Shit!

 

He destroyed a boy’s life

A young, innocent boy who hadn’t done anything wrong…..

 

Harry Styles Destroyed a little boy’s life…….

 

 

A/N :- good ???? ^.^ please comments and kudos!


	2. chapter 2

Harry’s P.O.V

God! Why ? why did this happen to him ??? I never wanted this to happen!! I Just…. I just wanted to scare him a bit is all…. How could everything go wrong!

We’re been waiting in the hospital for almost two hours now, Stan’s family was really angry at us or particularly me,

Liam was worried and scared, Niall and Zayn were…..well they were being them, doctors and nurses have been running in and out of Louis’ hospital room but they didn’t give any answers for any of our questions, god what have I done…..

 

The door opened and the doctor walked out wearing a stern, serious yet sympathetic expression on his face,

“Mr. Lucas Please ?”

 

Hearing his name being called, Stan’s father ran towards the doctor with tear tracks down his face, 

“Y-yes?”

“Louis is…. In a bad shape right now, he’s lost a lot of blood and there are very very much visible injuries in his lower areas, but he’s patched up now, we couldn’t stop the blood flow earlier but somehow we managed that, that is the physical side of this…”

 

“what do you mean physical side ?”

“Mr. Lucas I’m a doctor, I am here to deal with injuries and all, Louis is only 14, and this incident could cause a lot of emotions in him, the fact that he had to deal with such a miserable incident in such a young age is not helping at all, this is my advice for you, don’t do any sudden activities that could scare the boy, he might not talk to people at once even if they were family or not, also make sure none of you touch him without his consent got it ? he might come down with panic attacks so please be aware of them too yes ? ”

 

We all nodded in agreement while he watched each and every face in front of him, after the doctor left the hall, I could sense a tension building up between the four of us and Louis’ side, Stan’s mum was looking around us and back at her husband, Mr. Lucas turned to face us and walked towards me,

 

“Harry, may I have a word with you and your friends please?”

 

He was having this serious looking expression on his face and he really wanted to talk to us,

Once we were out, he took a hold of my hand,

“Harry, thank you so much….”

“w-why?”

“Harry, Louis is an orphan when we took him in, and now he is grown up to be this little cheeky ball of fluff, and now this, thank you for bringing him here…. I- I don’t know what to do actually, or to say, if Jay or Mark was here they would never forgive us for letting something like this happen…”

 

Before I could say anything he broke down crying making me utterly uncomfortable, I put my hand on his shoulders to steady him when I heard footsteps from the hall showing Stan running towards us,

 

“Dad!! Dad Lou’s awake!!! He’s awake!!!”

 

Fear spread around me, mixing with my blood and coursing through my soul, Louis was awake! Answers!! Oh god this is so not good,

We sped off from the hall just to be stopped near his room by blood curling screams…..

 

“MUMMY!!! MUMMY IT HURTS!! IT HURTS SO BAD, GOD MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!!! IT BURNS!!! DADDY!!!!!!”

 

Tears filled my eyes watching Louis scream and broken, I felt someone gripping my hand so tightly from behind that could stop my blood circulation but I didn’t care any of it at that moment, if this simple thing hurt me, then how much would it hurt Louis to be fourteen and go through such a traumatizing shit,

 

*2 hours later*

 

Louis’ screams and crying continued for over an hour or so, I couldn’t do anything to ease his pain and Liam had been glaring at me all the time, the words he said kept ringing in my ears about what would happen if everything goes wrong…. And now each and every word he said has become true…. Everybody was busy staring blankly at the wall when I felt a tap on my shoulder,

Stan’s father was standing there with a worried look on his face…

“Harry, we have something important to discuss about, with you and your friends.. ”

“yeah ?”

“Harry, we’re moving to America, a-”

 

Once he said those words my senses was filled with happiness because then Louis would get a fresh start….

“Well Mr. Lucas! That’s good news! Louis’ getting a new start doesn’t It ?”

“Harry the thing is we’re leaving without Louis….”

 

I felt as if a lighting stroke hit me in the heart when everything came to a stop….

“wh-what?”

“yes Harry, we can’t take Louis with us, because if we do, our relations will be questioning his every thing and Louis’ still so young to understand these…..”

 

“wh-when are you moving o-out ?”

“on Saturday, I’m really sorry Harry….”

 

I couldn’t find my words…. My throat was dry, when I felt a presence near next to me….. by the smell I knew it was Zayn and Liam…..

 

“So, if you’re moving out what is going to happen to Louis ?”

“that’s the thing Liam, we need a favor from you….”

 

I knew he was coming to a point but I never thought he would do this to Louis…

 

“we want to sign you as his legal guardians as all of you are nearly nineteen and you are a lot who can take a responsibility…… could you please ?”

“Wh-what ?? NO!!”

NO NO NO , there’s no way I’m doing this, I can’t look after a fourteen year old boy!!!

“Yes we can and we will be his legal guardians Mr. Lucas”

Liam’s words ran in my head faster than wind and I swirled around to glare at three determined faces,

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY LIAM!!! THERE’S NO WAY I’M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, I-”

 

Liam stepped forward and dragged me to the side when they corned me into a wall,

“Harry, calm the fuck down! I don’t care if you want to take him or not because I certainly do because that boy lying in there in the hospital bed after being fucking raped is because of us, all four of us Harry and you. Are. Not. Backing. Down. On. Us. And that’s it! Got it ?”

 

My head was nodding at words frantically, no no no, my head cannot do this to me!!!.... but it was too late though seeing as Liam and the others had already walked towards Stan and his family…..

 

“Mr.Lucas we decided that we can, in fact be Louis’ legal guardians but under one condition… ”

 

Everyone’s heads snapped up to meet Zayn and Liam looking at each other with a meaningful look on their faces….. god this can’t be good……….at all…….

 

“W-what is it ?”

“I get that it’s hard for you to leave Louis behind and all that but our condition is that we or you can’t keep Louis in the dark, he needs to know the truth about you leaving to USA and the exact reason why you are leaving him behind……”

 

Liam’s gone mad….. he’s definitely gone mad, how the hell is that man supposed to tell Louis that they are leaving him behind is because he was raped and that if their relatives got to know about that they will question him??? Everything’s gone to shit right now….because of me……

 

*2 days later*

 

the doctor came out of Louis’ room wearing a-not-so-friendly-smile on his face…..

“Mr. Lucas, your son is awake,

I watched as Stan’s father nodded to the doctor and then walked towards Louis’ room door, he stopped and turned towards us or Liam,

“Liam, I think it’s best if we tell it to him now rather than later yes?”

 

Things were good for the past two days? I don’t know what to say actually cus whatever I do seemed to be wrong…… I feel like I’m going crazy……

So many thing happened during the past two days which includes us visiting Louis when he was asleep though, I felt a hand on my shoulder interrupting my thoughts,

Niall………I should’ve guessed….

“c’mon Haz, it’s time…”

Nodding, I walked towards the room where Liam and Louis’ father was standing….

“Ready?”

“yes”

Preparing for the worse, I stumbled inside of the room behind Zayn, Liam, Niall and Louis’ dad…looking inside the room, there he was….. almost looking lifeless…..the only indication which said that he was alive had to be the way his chest rose up and down with his breathing….

“Lou…”

Hearing his father’s concerned voice, Louis cracked open his eyes and looked towards us, one look at them and tears were flowing fast down his cheek, seeing his son’s discomfort his father ran near him and took a hold of his tiny hand…..

“shh……..lou….it’s ok, it’s alright love,”

For the past few days Stan’s father Liam and Niall have been visiting Louis in turns, I figured that Louis was fine with Li and Ni around him since they were the ones who least abused him in school, now seeing me and Zayn together with them might have been a rather unpleasant experience……

“honey we have something we need to tell you……”

My heart started to fall a little when I saw the little hope finding its way to Louis’ face….. I couldn’t be happy knowing that his little innocent hope was about to get shattered into pieces….

“Boo, we….. we… I – that….”

“w-wh-a-what ?”

 

My eyes almost snapped out of my head, because god! This was the first time I’ve heard Louis’ speak after the incident……something in his voice was……broken…

 

“we- uh…. I-”

Even before I could tell me brain to shut up, the words slipped out of my mouth..

“your parents and Stan are moving to America…”

 

On that very instant when I said those words I was met with five burning glares and one innocent, scared, wide eyes confused look….

But before anything else could be said I was being dragged out of the room by Zayn’s strong arms…. Guess I messed things up…….

 

 

Louis P.O.V

 

Everything hurts…… everything hurts so bad… what have I done to get something dreadful like that… why couldn’t god just take me to my mum and dad without letting me live this miserable life……. Nothing else mattered to me anymore.. I’m feeling pathetic, useless and worthless….

Images of what those men did to me still keep haunting me… the feeling of their hands on my skin.. that disgusting feeling of him pushing in to me even when I was almost at the edge of unconsciousness….

GOD! Didn’t they have kids??

Why me?

 

I couldn’t tell how long had it been, it surprised me to no end when I saw Liam and Niall walking in with my father….they’ve been visiting me for two days, and more surprisingly they are so good to me….i can’t understand why though….

May be because now I look like a pathetic little shit with no help?

 

“Lou?”

The sound of my father breaks my cloud of thoughts and I can’t even bring myself to look him in the eye properly……

“honey we have something we need to tell you……”

Dad looks…sad? Why should he be sad? I mean I’m not their child after all…..

 

Dad and Liam were exchanging looks, looks that I couldn’t understand….. moreover I can’t concentrate on what he is trying to say because I feel like my whole body is on fire….. Liam open his mouth to say something when a curly haired person break the awkward silence…

 

“your parents and Stan are moving to America…”

 

 

 

 

*2 Weeks Later*

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

It’s been two whole weeks since we got Louis’ legal custody and suddenly I’m feeling very, very responsible, almost like a big brother…..

I still remember what his reaction was…when we told him that Stan’s family is moving to America and we are going to get his legal custody….

There were tears…. A lot… panic attacks.. screaming, yelling……

Today finally Louis got out of the hospital…. So many things changed just during those 14 days….

Me, Liam, Niall and Zayn together with our parents bought a new flat and moved all our stuff in to it, including Louis’…

Even the boys have changed, Liam never leaves Louis’ side, Zayn and Niall have become so much protective over him and I, myself can feel how protective I have become of Louis,

But Louis haven’t spoken a word with anyone of us, since the day Stan’s family left all he had done is staring at the celling or the wall blankly, the usual spaklyness of his baby eyes gone….forever, he never lets anyone touch him, not even Liam seeing as he have become a tad bit comfortable around him,

Now, I was sitting on the driving seat in my car with Zayn waiting for Niall and Liam to bring Louis….

I have a feeling that this is not going to be easy, not a bit…..

 

I feel Zayn tapping on my shoulder…

“They’re coming mate..”

 

I feel like there is a god damn lump in my throat…. And the door opens revealing Liam holding the hand of a visibly shaking Louis, tears welled up in his baby eyes….

I felt my heart melt when I see the way Liam runs his hand through Louis’ hair….

“Get in Lou, we need to get home before it’s dark…”

Liam says softly…..

 

Louis is so shaking that he Can’t even get in to the car, Niall’s hand gently help him to get in and he is seated between Liam and Niall…

The drive to the flat was bearing a dead silence, just occasional sniffs from Louis, just to be greeted with the sight of him crying silently with closed eyes,

when we got the flat, Liam helped Louis’ into the house while we got out Louis’ cloths..

 

“I still can’t believe this guys..”

“I know Haz, but we caused this didn’t we?”

 

God! Zayn is really good at making me feel guilty….

 

“But Zee, don’t you think this all is a bit too much? Sure we’re able to take a responsible but this? D-”

“I thought we already discussed this Harry, now shut up and get those stuff inside, I don’t want Louis feeling alone and sad in there…”

Liam has been a bit cold towards me since this whole thing, can’t say he’s wrong though,

 

Louis’ room was of a light blue colour, everything was arranged in the way he liked, posters of footballers, singers, a table and a chair, a cupboard, a bed and a bathroom, we wanted him to feel comfortable, safe and…..okay around us rather than being scared and getting freaked out,

We all walk to Louis’ room to see the door open and Louis sitting near the window, silent tears falling down his delicate, little face,

Liam was the first to talk….

“Lou…”

 

Jumping from surprise and wiping at his tear stained cheeks violently, he was staring at us with wide, wide eyes…

“Lou, dinner’s ready, can you come downstairs or can I take it up here?”

This was the first time I spoke a word to him after 2 weeks,

Louis’ eyes widened a bit more, tears filling his eyes once again…. He meekly shook his head….may be he just wanted to sleep and get a bit of a rest I guess…..

 

“right, it’s ok then….. tell you what, you get some sleep and take some rest, since today has been a bit tiring, we’ll be down stairs if you want anything ok?”

I was surprised by the way how my voice is much softer when I’m talking to him now…..

After Louis gave us a tiny nod, I gave him a small smile and waited until the boys were out of the door and were making their way downstairs…….i turned towards him..

“Look Lou, I’m so so so so sorry for the way I have been treating you all this time, I just…. I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens from now on, you are one of us, you are our younger brother, and I promise I won’t let anything happen to you….yeah? just please let us take care for you, alright… anyway, get some rest boo, we’ll be down stairs…..”

 

Giving him a smile I started for the door when I heard a small voice….

“H-Harry?”

I felt butterflies erupt in my tummy,

“Yeah Boo?”

“c-can y- y-you l-leav-ve t-the l-l-light o-on?”

“Sure kiddo,”

Leaving the light as it is, I walked downstairs and met the guys in the hall,

 

“Did he just talk to you?” was the first question left Zayn’s mouth as soon as I sat next to him…

“Yeah… yeah, he wanted me to leave the light on s’all”

 

We were talking about how to get Louis to get comfortable around us when we were disturbed with a loud blood curling scream from upstairs…. Bolting upstairs I yanked the door open and ran to Louis’ bed where he was thrashing on the bed,

 

I hugged his trembling body tightly when he opened his eyes and stared at me before launching towards me and hugged my shirt tightly, his small hands gripping me tightly,

“make it s-stop, make it stop!!! Please…it hurts!!!”

“shh…. Lou…. It’s alright…you’re safe now, shhh….”

 

This is going to be a long night……..

 

 

A/N : HOW WAS IT?? O.O HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry!

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
louis' crying had gone down after a while of Harry cuddling him and Liam running his hand through the younger boys' soft strands of hair... Zayn was sitting behind them with louis' back pressed against his chest, niall.sat there wondering how things went from good to bad,

few days earlier they were at school, bullying a young 14 year old boy who now turned out to be their responsibility,

sighing, niall stood up from his place on louis' bed with the other boys looking at him with curiosity,

''Louis might need something to drink, what do you say lou? fancy a cuppa?"

the younger boy looked up at him with wide eyes, almost in disbelief, giving a small nod, niall gave him a smile earning a shy smile instead, nodding his.head, niall started to leave the room whn he heard a shuffling noise, within seconds Liam was standing next to him with a fond expression,

"i'll come with you Ni, harry and zee.

are with lou, c'mon"

thr two boys walked out leaving the other three boys cuddling,

zayn looked at louis, the way the younger boy had lost weight, the.way his baby blue eyes were swollen from crying all night, the way he was clinging to harry as if he was afraid that harry would disappear the.moment he let go,

zayn knew that they were responsible for what happened to louis

they were the reason behind louis' life getting destroyed, ... suddenly a phone rang breaking him away from.his thoughts,

he nodded at harry, silently letting him know that he will get the phone, as he walked over to the dresser harry felt a small tug at his shirt, looking down, he realised that it was louis' little hands grpping his shirt, smiling fondly, harry spoke to louis,

"yes darling?"

"do you think i'll ever be able to see Stan again? or at least go to school without others looking at me like i'm a freak?"

harry's face fell as soon as he heard those words..

without a hesitation he took louis's face in his hands and held it firmly,

"don't you ever say that again! You are far from being a freak lou, i know we were horrible to you in the past but i promise it'going to be different now, but i do not want to hear you call yourself that word again, alright?"

harry offered with a small smile, in the next minute liam and niall walked into the room, holding five steaming cups,

Liam walked towards louis, gently touching his arm,

"Lets get you up shall we, c'mon"  
None of the boys failed to notice the younger boy flinching at the sudden yet gentle contact, but let him easily prop him up,   
Suddenly, the door to the room flew open causing louis to scramble up in fear and the other boys to frown,   
"HARRY! We need to talk. Now"  
Zayn breathlessly said, nodding his head, harry made a move to get up from the bed when they heard a scared whimper from the youngest boy in the room, looking at louis' distressed figure, harry offered him a small smile,   
"I will be right back lou, don't worry, liam and niall will be here until i get back yeah?''  
after getting a small and hesitant nod from louis, harry walked out of the room, moving to the living room only to see zayn pacing back and forth, it felt so strange to him now because zayn never lost his cool during any stressful situation, cautiously harry spoke to his best friend,   
"Zee, mate what's wrong?"  
"What is wrong?? What is wrong is that i got a call from Matt,"

Harry froze in his place, expecting zayn to deliever the worst news,

"W-what did he say?"  
Zayn let out a humorless laugh before turning to face harry,   
"He called us to give us a reminder haz, i don't underst-"

the phone in harry's pocket shrieked loudly before zayn could get any other words out,   
Harry almost dropped the phone he held in his hand as the familiar number of the man he hired to ''scare'' louis, flashed across his screen,   
His throat was dry and his palms were sweaty as his shaky fingers found the answer button,   
"H-hello.."

"Why good evening mister styles, i hope i am not intruding anything"

"What...what the hell do you want? Haven't you already done enough!"

Harry replied with a new found confidence, only to hear a harsh chuckle from the other man,

"All i did that day, was what YOU, asked me to do Styles, that is not my fault,"  
''I payed you to scare him, not to rape him you bastard!"  
"Whatever styles, we couldn't resist that ass, but here is the thing, that boy, he saw our faces, if he makes a statement and we get caught, i can assure you there will be hell to pay"

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean!"  
"It means that if we get caught we aren't going down alone, you know, we were the spwans of this but you, Mr. Styles is the marstermind behind it, this is just a warning styles, get your shit together and find a way to keep that boy silent or i will"

The phone call ended, leaving his shocked to the core, zayn stood behind him, a knowing look on his face,   
"Shit zee, this is serious than we thought! Get li and niall"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The four boys were seated in the living room, each of them lost in their own worlds but they all thought the same thing,   
"What the hell are we going to do mate? "  
''I don't know liam! Stop asking me questions for now alright!"  
"Harry, listen, we can't let louis know about any of this, i know he won't be able to handle it"

Niall spoke lastly,   
"Whatever we do, we can't let louis go through any more pain, we made his life a living hell in school and we are the reason his life was destroyed, we have to protect him, he is our main priority, not anything else..."  
Liam stood up along with niall, a look of determination on his face,   
"He's right, i don't know how but we need to keep him away from them,"

Right, only if we know how to keep him safe....

Harry thought to himself...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please!


End file.
